Future Tense
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Word Girl has been teleported into the future. Will she return to her own time or be stuck in the future forever!
1. Chapter 1

Future Tense

He had nowhere to run or to hide. He kept running and running, knowing the drones were right behind him… Doctor Two-Brains was older; he already lost his left eye and his lab coat was old and worn. He hadn't been able to change it in over ten years.

Doc: (Panting) I gotta get back to base… gotta get back to base…

Unfortunately, he ducked into a dead-end alley…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Becky Botsford walked around town with Bob by her side.

Becky: Morning! (Waving to people walking by)

Narrator: You're awfully cheery this morning.

Becky: All week, I've been able to do what I want to do! No crimes to stop; nothing!

Narrator: And you don't find that suspicious?

Bob squeaked in agreement.

Becky: I suppose it is a little weird that no one's doing any evil deeds at the moment… Maybe I better check… (Then sees a sale ad on Pretty Princess toys on a billboard) Right after I go to this sale! (Starts rushing until Bob screeches at her) Oh, okay… But I don't want to jinx it, you know? It's been a great week and with no villains around that need stopping, I had free time for once! But I guess it's best we find out what they're up to… Word up! (She scoops Huggy up and she flies around the city. First stop was Two-Brains' lair, but all they found was a note on the warehouse door saying he and the henchmen went on vacation and don't know when they'll be back) Huh… Let's see if Chuck's home. (She super-sped away and knocked on Chuck's door with his mom answering to tell her that Chucky-Bear wasn't home since he told her that he went out to do business for his sandwiches)

That's how it was for the rest of the afternoon; she checked every villain's lair to see they were either not home or busy with something else. She finally stopped at one last house and knocked on the door with Mrs. McCallister answering.

Claire: Yes? Oh, Word Girl, it's you! What do I owe this visit? If it's about Tobey and his robots again, don't worry. I've keeping an eye on him all week since his last robot rampage.

Word Girl: You practically answered the question I was going to ask, Mrs. McCallister. I haven't been able to stop a crime all week because no villains have been around to do one, and I was starting to wonder about what Tobey's been up to.

Claire: Let me call him… (Shouts to the stairs) Tobey!

Tobey: (Yells back from the bedroom) What, Mum?!

Claire: Come down here! Someone wants to see you!

Tobey: (Stomps down the stairs while grumbling) It's probably some- Word Girl?! Wha… What are you doing here?

Word Girl: Well, I actually came to check up on you.

Tobey: (Looking hopeful) You… You did?

Word Girl: But tell me something: have you been doing any plans lately? (She eyeballed him)

Tobey: (Whispering for only her to hear) Like I'm going to tell you in front of my mother…

Word Girl: Well, have you?

Tobey: If you must know… I haven't got any robot plans yet. My poor genius brain has a terrible case of writer's block. I've been trying to get out of it, but since I am grounded again… I can't play around with my robots until the sentence has been lifted. So I've been forced to do other things in the meantime. (He turns away from her) If that's all you want, just go… No point it getting my hopes up for nothing if that's all you came to see me for…

Word Girl: (Her eyes widened in shock) Tobey, I… (Reaches her hand out)

Tobey: (He puts his hand up to stop her) No… Just go… (He quickly ran up the stairs)

Claire: Tobey?! (Turning back to Word Girl in distress) Why, I've never seen him like this before!

Word Girl: I know… it surprised me, too… Well, thank you for your time, Mrs. McCallister, and please say good-bye to Tobey for me… (Turning to the door giving a small wave)

Claire: Of course I will, dear.

Word Girl: (Getting out) Bye! (Flies off, but didn't go that far as she ponders at what Tobey was getting at) What do you think, Huggy? Did I push too far?

Huggy: ("Maybe")

Word Girl: I was a little harsh on him… All I wanted to know if he was behaving himself and I guess I should have filled in the blanks of him not being able to do any robot stuff… Huggy, I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm going to go back and apologize to Theodore McCallister the Third!

Huggy gave a thumbs-up, and she turned back. She was about to turn the corner when a black wormhole came out of nowhere! Slowly, the super duo was getting sucked in!

Word Girl: Huggy! What's going-on-herrrrrreeee! (They swirled around in the hole)

The wormhole reopened in a dark sky and the duo came falling out. Luckily, once they were completely out of the hole, Word Girl regained her senses enough to fly and caught Huggy and both landed in dry brown grass.

Word Girl: You okay?

Huggy: (Looking dizzy, "I'll be fine, once I stop spinning" grabbing his head to do just that)

She smiled, but then frowned when she looked up to see the city in a gloomy setting. Dark gray clouds filled the sky and the plants looked like they hadn't had sunshine in a long time. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed.

Word Girl: Huggy… Is this the city?

Huggy: (Shrugged, "Could be, it looks like the city but it's… What's a good word?")

Word Girl: Depressing?

Huggy: ("That's it!")

Word Girl: I'll say it's depressing! Nothing feels happy here! It's even worse than when it was Chuck-Topia!

Suddenly, a bright light shined on them with an automated voice saying, "Intruders! Intruders!"

They looked up to see two black-colored futuristic robots. But because of the call made by one of them, more joined them and grabbed Captain Huggy-Face!

Word Girl: Huggy! (She was about to grab him back until a robot got a tight grip on her) Let me go!

Huggy screeched for help as a couple of them took him away from her sight.

Word Girl: No! (She started fighting them off until they overwhelmed her and her energy weakened) No…

Whammer's Voice: Whammer whams! (The blasts came out of nowhere and the robots holding on to her were blasted away)

Word Girl kneeled in exhaustion as she saw two figures approaching her. Her eyes began to shut and couldn't keep them open. She fainted from fatigue.

Chuck: (Looking older and deadbeat, wearing tattered clothing, and had a peg-leg) Now be careful, Whammer.

Whammer: (Also looking older and wore a black suit, having his helmet missing half a horn on one side) Whammer is being extra careful… (Picking up the unconscious Word Girl)

Chuck: Let's get her back to base…

Whammer nodded as they headed somewhere unknown…

**_AN: For those reading my other WG fanfics, the ones not finished, I hope this will make up for not updating those. This was an idea I really wanted to explore as Word Girl discovers a future that she couldn't prevent since she wasn't part of when it first happen. How's it looking so far? I know the second chapter will be just explanations but future chapters will heat up. The second chapter will be up very soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

She tossed and turned in the plain white sheets of the small bed. She woke up with a startle to see the dim-lit room.

Word Girl: (Thinking) Where… Where am I? (Then, she heard voices outside of the room behind the closed door that sounded like arguing. She got out of bed to listen more closely)

We see the next room, where Chuck and Whammer are talking to Butcher, who wore a black suit, but he had scars on his cheeks and arms. Lady Redundant Woman wore a black cat suit. A young man in the corner had a dirty face and messy hair. He had to wear goggles and wore black just like the rest of them, but his right arm and legs were robotic… Tobey shouted out.

Tobey: At least she's back! That's all that matters!

LRW: She abandoned, ditched, left us!

Tobey: You're just upset that Doc isn't here to tell us what to do!

LRW: And whose fault was it that he got captured? This all started when she left us!

Butcher: That's enough out of you two! Look, we're all upset that Doc got captured, but we need to keep our heads!

Chuck: Butcher's right! And with Word Girl back, everything can go back to the way it was!

Tobey: Speaking of which, how's she doing?

Chuck: She's in the next room.

Tobey: I'm going to go check.

She heard him coming over and she ducked back into the bed and pretended to sleep. He walked in and a smile spread across his face.

Tobey: So, it is you… You haven't change at all… Like… You never really aged… You're still the same superhero I fell in love with.

Word Girl: (Sits up) What do you mean by aging? (And she was surprised to see a taller and more handsome Tobey despise the dirt) Tobey? Is that really you?

Tobey: Word Girl? You're… you! (Feeling stunned) Well, it should be me, give or take ten years.

Word Girl: Ten years?! Just how can it be ten years when I was sucked into a wormhole and landed here?

Tobey: Wait… Did you say wormhole?

After a few minutes of explaining.

Tobey: So, you were lost in time this whole time… I thought… (Stopping himself)

Word Girl: You thought what?

Tobey: That day… when I told you go… I didn't think you would actually leave the city! But when you did… I felt so heartbroken… But this, this explains everything!

Word Girl: Just… what has happened while I was gone?

Tobey: What happened? Miss Power is what happened!

Word Girl: Miss Power?!

Tobey: Right, seeing how you were gone and all, she took that chance to retake the city and the planet, and she succeeded, too.

Word Girl: No!

Tobey: Oh, yes, leaving us villains to live underground till her reign of terror can end.

Word Girl: Have you tried stopping her?

Tobey: Countless times… (Looking down at his arm and legs)

Word Girl: She… She did that… to you?

Tobey: When you've been a few battles every now and then to win, a price must be paid…

Word Girl: Oh Tobey… I never wanted this to happen…

Tobey: Of course not, now that we know it wasn't on your own accord. You had no choice; you were forced away to help us.

Word Girl: I just hope the others will be as understanding as you are…

Tobey: Let's find out.

After talking over with the villains that were there, Lady Redundant Woman burst into tears.

LRW: I'm sorry! I apologize! I feel so remorseful!

Word Girl: It's okay; I would have felt the same way.

Butcher: I knew you wouldn't leave us alone like that.

Chuck: So… you're the same age as before?

Word Girl: I never could have aged, Chuck; I was stuck in a time portal and arrived ten years in the future much to Huggy and- Huggy! When we got here, he got captured! We have to save him!

Tobey: And so we will, and we'll free Doc, too!

Word Girl: Doc's been captured?!

Lady Redundant Woman's sobs became louder and Chuck had to comfort her by handing her a box of tissues, a couple of hankies, and Kleenexes.

Tobey: (Whispering) Yes, he has. A couple of days ago, but we don't make it a point around her… (Pointing to LRW)

Word Girl: Why?

Tobey: They're married…

Word Girl: Married?!

Tobey: Shh… Yes, a lot can happen in ten years, Becky…

Her eyes widened to the statement and was about to make an excuse until he made a point.

Tobey: Don't be so surprised. When Word Girl had gone, so did Becky Botsford. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Scoops even had to admit it to Violet and your family, I overheard. Then I realized not only would I miss Word Girl, but Becky as well…

Word Girl: Is there more I should know?

Tobey: When TJ learned the truth, he created the Lost Word Girl Cause. In honor of his sister, he recruited many of your loyal fans to carry on your duties as superhero. But Miss Power came around; you can imagine what that was like. TJ's now our look-out; it makes it easy with that tree house above us.

Word Girl: Wait… Where are we exactly?

Tobey: Underneath your family's house. Doc built this base when we discovered your secret identity.

Word Girl: Was this before or after Miss Power?

LRW: A little after, later, past.

Butcher: Yeah, at that point, we didn't really care. All we wanted was for you come back and stop her.

LRW: Everyday for the rest of lives, we fought, battled, and quarreled against her.

She saw their worn faces as they speak the truth, for too long have they suffered under Power's rule. She felt a twinge of guilt for not being there to stop it from beginning.

Butcher: But we have always failed… Now, I don't have any meat powers.

Word Girl: (Gasps) You don't?

Butcher: Yup, lost them about a couple of years ago when we had almost succuped.

Word Girl: Succeeded.

Chuck: Yeah, we almost won…

Tobey: We almost had her… (Turning away) We came so close… I feel as if we failed the whole city, that we failed you… (Turning to face her with near tears)

She went closer to him to wipe those tears away.

Word Girl: You didn't fail me… I failed you… Lady Redundant Woman's right…

LRW: I am?

All of the guys: She is?

Word Girl: I could've stopped the wormhole if I had tried. That I could have gotten away, then none of this would have happened in the first place… At least all of you had tried, and I am very proud of you because of that… But now is the time to finish this and take back the city! (They gave out shouts of joy) So, what else has happened while I was gone?

Tobey: Well… (He uses his finger for her to follow him, which she did as they went to a computer room that monitored the outside) this is where we keep check of the town and its citizens, making sure they're not in any trouble with Miss Power's drones. (Then, he pointed to the grocery store and it showed an older Scoops and Violet shopping) Well, it looks like Violet and Scoops are gathering more food and supplies for us.

Word Girl: That's Violet?! And Scoops?! She looks so beautiful! And whoa… Scoops, he was good-looking back then, but now… Violet is so lucky.

Tobey: Oh, yes… (In a near jealous tone) I had forgotten the crush you had on him as Becky…

Word Girl: How did you…?

Tobey: Oh, please. In school, your feelings for the guy were obvious!

Word Girl: (Feeling flustered, she retorted) And what about your feelings for Word Girl? Those were some pretty obvious feelings there!

Tobey: We're getting off subject here. (He chuckled) Wow… even after ten years, I can still get into a fight with you…

Word Girl: I guess it goes to show you didn't really change… I'm… (Slightly blushes) glad…

Tobey: Really? That's good… (Rubbing his neck) So, yes, Violet and Scoops help us with supplies and they're married like Doc and Beatrice.

Word Girl: Married? Well, good for them! Even in a time like this, that didn't stop them from staying together forever and ever. Do they have any kids?

Tobey: Hardly; in a horrid future like this, no one dares having any children to raise them when all they're going be to Miss Power's slaves…

Word Girl: How awful!

Tobey: It certainly is, but I suppose that's one good thing for me, since I never married. But how could I when the only person I have ever lov- _liked_ was gone… (Turns away again to blush)

Word Girl: There… There really was no one else?

Tobey: Nobody has ever come close to having such amazing intelligence like me.

Word Girl: (Looking on with hopeful eyes, but shakes out the idea and continued to ask questions) Anything or anybody else I should know about in this future?

Tobey: Victoria and Eileen, for one. Which reminds me; (turning to the front of the room where Leslie, wearing black like the rest, handles the controls) what's the status on them, Leslie?

Leslie: (Turns the chair around) They have to lay low due to Dr. Two-Brains' capture.

Word Girl: Laying low?

Tobey: They are acting as double agents for us. They work with Miss Power in City Hall, but give us any reports on how to defeat her. That's how we came so close to beating her last time.

Word Girl: (A thought occurred to her) And my parents? What about them?

Tobey: (Sighing) You really want to know?

Word Girl: Yes… (But was afraid to hear the answer)

Tobey: They're in jail. As you'll recall, your mother did go against her the first time she was here. So, making sure that wouldn't happen again, she imprisoned both your folks in jail with no way to escape.

Word Girl: And the other villains? What about them?

Tobey: Most of them are in jail, too.

Word Girl: Aw, poor Rope Guy…

Tobey: Actually, Amazing Rope Guy is here with us. You'd be surprised of how valuable he became to the resistance.

Word Girl: Then who…?

Tobey: Hal Hardbargain, Mr. Big, Seymour Smooth, Coach, Ms. Question, and Granny May. And of course, just recently, Dr. Two-Brains.

Word Girl: Whoa… The toughest of the bunch…

Tobey: Exactly, now you know why it's been so hard to beat her… She took our best fighters and tacticians. All that's left of us is who you saw and Big-Left Handed Guy, Invisi-Bill, Captain Tangent, and Nocan. They're resting at the moment. Now, are there any more questions you need answering?

Word Girl: Just one more. How did you know I was here? I remember seeing Chuck and Whammer before I passed out.

Tobey: Chuck was watching the monitors with Leslie until they saw you and the trouble you were in. While Lady Redundant Woman, Butcher, and I were busy with other matters, he got Whammer and rushed to your aid.

Word Girl: I'll have to thank them.

Tobey: You can tonight while we eat dinner, and the best part will be you'll get to see Violet, Scoops, and TJ again and they'll see you.

Word Girl: I can't wait. (Smiling away as he returned the smile)

Tobey: Glad to have you back…

_**Reviews are welcomed, I would like to see what you think of this so far.**_


End file.
